


all I need is you

by verified_dumbass



Series: Grow old with me [1]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Post-War, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verified_dumbass/pseuds/verified_dumbass
Summary: After the war, Chase and Kaz realize what everyone was expecting them to do might not be what they want.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Series: Grow old with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	all I need is you

It had been exactly one month since the shapeshifter war had ended. Exactly one month since Rodissius and his children were put in Mighty Max. Exactly one month without any tricks, or battles, or disasters. For the first time in two years, Centium City was calm.

It was late at night- maybe early morning- and Chase was out on the terrace, breathing in the cool air. He leaned on the railing, thinking about what the future had in store. Mr. Davenport had talked to him about college, saying that Chase was smart enough to bypass that schooling experience all together, and that anyplace would probably hire him. Mr. Davenport also made it very apparent that he wouldn't mind if Chase wanted to start working at Davenport Industries, maybe even going on to run the company one day.

The other option was for Chase to continue going on missions. He was, after all, a bionic hero, and it made sense for him to use his abilities to help the defenceless. It was the destiny he had been trained for his whole life. It was the life he had been chosen to live.

It made sense.

It was what everyone was expecting.

But he wished people wouldn't expect so much from him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the terrace door sliding open and someone stepping onto the balcony.

"Hey," Chase said, not looking away from the sleeping city that rested below them.

"Hey," Kaz repeated, walking up next to the bionic male. "How come you're up so late?"

Chase nudged the superhero's shoulder with his own, "I could ask you the same."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"Something like that," Kaz said, vaguely. "You didn't answer my question."

Chase hummed, contemplating his response, before replying, "I was thinking about things."

"Like...?"

"Like... what's gonna happen to us," noticing the confused look on Kaz's face, Chase added, "the team, I mean. Obviously there isn't a need for an 'Elite Force,' so... I guess you, Oliver, and Skylar will be heading back to Philadelphia soon."

The superhuman's gaze drifted down towards the city as he leaned on the railing, "oh... yeah, I guess so. Mighty Med's officially rebuilt, and back in business, and Horace told me and Oliver we could start work again whenever we're done with all our post-war formalities."

"That's great," Chase tried not to let any disappointment creep into his voice.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What are you gonna do?" Kaz elaborated, "Go live at Mission Creek? Start doing missions with Bree and your brothers again?"

"Mr. Davenport wants me to," Chase stated.

"I can see why. You're a really good mission leader"

"And you're a really good doctor."

The two boys stood, quiet in the starlit night, neither accepting nor denying the compliment they had been given.

It was Kaz who broke the silence, "can I ask you something kind of weird?"

Chase tilted his head to the side, "um, sure."

"Do you ever feel like you're being forced to stay the same way you use to be by those around you?"

"Wh- huh?"

The light from the moon illuminated Kaz's brown eyes as he spoke, "like, do you feel as if people are acting like nothing changed since before the war started? Like we're just suppose to pick up where we left off in our normal lives and pretend we're the same people we were before we ever learned about the shapeshifters?"

Chase didn't know how to respond. He had never thought of it that way, but now that Kaz was mentioning it, that did sound pretty accurate.

"It's just that," the dark haired boy continued, "throughout this process of fighting and battling, I've realized... maybe being a doctor isn't what I want right now."

"What do you want?"

Kaz stared straight into the brunet's eyes, "I think you know the answer to that."

"I-I... Kaz, you know why we can't..." Chase sighed, looking away, "in just a few days we're going to be moving a thousand miles away from each other."

"So?"

" _So,_ we can't just suddenly change our plans. I mean, mr. Davenport is expecting me to be back at the academy for training by Saturday."

Kaz knitted his eyebrows together, "but is that really what you want to be doing?" When Chase didn't answer, Kaz took both his hands, "Chase, I was so scared of losing you during the war, and I don't want to lose you now that we've survived that stupid thing."

"What are you saying?" Chase asked, feeling his heart beating fast.

"I'm saying... I like you. A lot. More then a lot"

"Kaz..." Chase looked down

The superhero didn't stop. He took a step closer, "I like everything about you. After everything we've been through, I can't imagine my life without you in it." Kaz brought his hand up to cup the side of Chase's face, tilting his head back up so they were staring into each other's eyes, "Chase, I'm saying I love you."

It was as if time had stopped, although this wasn't a surprise for either of them. Their feelings for each other had not gone unnoticed and it was only a matter of time before one of them said it. But Chase still felt the breath hitch it his throat as he was rendered momentarily speechless.

"I just need to know if you feel the same way," Kaz finished, eyes begging for an answer.

Chase sighed after a beat of silence, "of course I do."

"Then don't go." The cool breeze swept around the boys as Kaz spoke, almost desperately, "we don't have to go back to our old lives. We can stay here, or we can go somewhere else, but with each other. We can take some time to really think about what we want to do with our futures. Maybe... maybe we can make a future together."

Chase leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. He placed his free hand on Kaz's side and let his eyes flutter closed. For so long, he had wanted this- wanted Kaz- but, with the war going on, he couldn't let anything get in the way of training, battling, and planning. Once the war ended, he and Kaz both thought they could finally be together, but that's when everyone started expecting things from them.

It was like they were meant to be apart.

Then again, if they were meant to be apart, how come Kaz's hand felt so nice when it was intertwined with Chase's? How come they were always so comfortable with each other? How come even these soft, hesitant touches made a thousand sparks light up in their hearts?

If they were meant to be apart, how come, after all the challenges they had faced, they were standing together, out on the terrace, breaths mingling in the night air?

When he spoke, Chase's voice was barely audible, "okay... yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Both the heroes were smiling now, not even attempting to contain the pure joy they were feeling.

Kaz let out a relieved noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. He closed the space between them.

And suddenly, everything was perfect. There were no confusing choices to make. No people around telling them what to do and how to live. There was only Chase and Kaz, and that's all either if them ever actually wanted.

* * *

A few hours later, once the sun had risen, Douglas stumbled into the kitchen before anyone else, as per usual. The only thing that was different was that Chase wasn't there, making a cup of hot tea. He found a note taped to the fridge, written in perfectly neat penmanship, that explained why. After reading the contents, the ex-villain smirked. Donald was going to be livid, but he would get over it. Besides, after everything Chase and Kaz had been through, they deserved this. They deserved the chance to be happy and live the lives they wanted to.

* * *

_"Kaz and I are fine._

_We decided get away for awhile to think some things over._

_Be back soon._

_-Chase"_

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this about what Chase about Kaz do while they're away  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
